Corações Quebrados
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest, UA. Sam e Dean, separados por um plano malvado, vêem-se um ano depois da separação. Sam está noivo, Dean está sozinho, mas ambos continuam a gostar um do outro. Apesar do seu passado e presente, conseguirão os dois ficar juntos novamente? Oneshot


**Título: **Corações Quebrados

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Esta história passa-se num universo alternativo. Não há demónios, nem nada sobrenatural a surgir na história e o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos neste universo. O Sam é filho da Mary e do John e o Dean é filho da Ellen e irmão da Jo, pelo que o seu sobrenome é Harvelle nesta história. O Castiel também não é um anjo e sim um humano normal, tal como a Ruby. Considerando que o Sam e o Dean não são irmãos nesta história, não seria Wincest, mas não havia outro rótulo que se pudesse dar ao tipo de história.

**Sumário: **Wincest, UA. Sam e Dean, separados por um plano malvado, vêem-se um ano depois da separação. Sam está noivo, Dean está sozinho, mas ambos continuam a gostar um do outro. Apesar do seu passado e presente, conseguirão os dois ficar juntos novamente? Oneshot.

**Corações Quebrados**

Dean Harvelle olhou pela janela do seu carro, enquanto via a paisagem a mudar. Deixara os apartamentos da cidade onde vivia para trás, conduzira algumas horas passando por paisagens verdejantes e agora as casas voltavam a aparecer novamente. Suspirou, abanando a cabeça. Depois de um ano fora da sua terra natal, estava de volta a Lawrence, para uma visita à sua família. Agradava-lhe a ideia de rever a sua mãe e irmã, mas não a ideia de se poder cruzar com Sam Winchester.

Dean tentou afastar os seus pensamentos de Sam. Não queria pensar nele. Tentaria evitar cruzar-se com ele e, se isso acabasse por acontecer, não sabia como reagir exactamente. Alguns minutos depois, Dean chegou ao bairro onde vivia a sua família. Tudo parecia calmo. Um vizinho estava a passear o cão, Jessica Moore estava a conversar com uma amiga na rua e uma vizinha idosa estava à janela, vendo o que se passava na rua. Um dia tipicamente normal.

Dean estacionou o carro em frente à casa da sua mãe e saiu. Tudo parecia igual, como se aquele ano não tivesse passado e tu fosse como dantes. Mas não era. Muita coisa tinha mudado num ano. Dean passou pelo pequeno portão verde e bateu à porta de casa. Pouco depois, a porta abriu-se e Ellen, a sua mãe, sorriu-lhe, abraçando-o.

"Dean, estou muito contente por estares aqui connosco outra vez." disse ela, puxando o filho para dentro de casa. "Estava com saudades tuas, mas sabes que é difícil ir visitar-te no teu apartamento. Fica longe e estás sempre a trabalhar."

"Eu sei, mãe. Foi por isso que agora tirei estes três dias de férias para as passar aqui contigo e com a Jo." disse Dean.

"Óptimo. Temos de pôr a conversa em dia. E estás mais magro, Dean. Não te tens alimentado correctamente. Mas deixa estar que eu vou fazer-te boas comidas caseiras." disse Ellen, abanando a cabeça. "Jo, o teu irmão chegou!"

Alguns segundos depois, Jo apareceu, vinda do seu quarto e abraçou o irmão, feliz por o ver. Os dois foram até ao carro de Dean buscar o saco com roupas que ele tinha trazido.

"A Jessica está a olhar para aqui." disse Dean. "Devia ir cumprimentá-la."

"É melhor não, Dean. Anda, temos de falar." disse Jo, puxando o braço do irmão.

Enquanto Ellen preparava um almoço caseiro, Dean e Jo foram para o antigo quarto de Dean, para conversarem. O quarto estava praticamente igual ao de antes. Num ano, Ellen tinha apenas movido algumas coisas, mas nada mais.

"De que queres falar, Jo? Porque não me deixaste cumprimentar a Jessica? Não se dão bem agora?" perguntou Dean, curioso.

"Claro que damos. Não tenho nada de mal a dizer sobre a Jessica. É uma excelente pessoa, mas se falasses com ela, ela iria contar-te a novidade sobre a sua grande felicidade. Não queria que soubesses por ela." respondeu Jo. "Não tens querido falar comigo sobre o Sam, por isso ainda não te pude contar que…"

"Não quero saber nada sobre ele, Jo. Já te tinha dito isso ao telefone, diversas vezes. Mantenho a mesma opinião." disse Dean, num tom inflexível. "Não é por estarmos frente a frente que vais continuar com essa conversa, Jo. Não quero que fales dele."

"Mas é importante." protestou Jo.

"Por favor Jo, pára. Estou cansado da viagem. Quero tentar descansar um pouco antes do almoço. Sai por favor." pediu Dean.

Jo ficou bastante aborrecida e hesitou, mas Dean apontou para porta. Jo caminhou até lá, mas antes de sair, virou-se repentinamente, obstinada.

"O Sam vai casar-se com a Jessica." anunciou ela. "Tinhas de saber."

Dean não soube o que dizer. De repente, sentia-se bastante mal, como se lhe tivessem dado um murro no estômago. Os seus pensamentos eram agora caóticos. Sam iria casar-se? Jo aproximou-se do irmão, pousando-lhe uma mão no ombro.

"Desculpa se te disse desta maneira, mas não me deste alternativa." disse Jo.

Dean permaneceu calado, sentando-se na sua cama. Jo ficou a olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que aquilo estava a magoar o irmão. Apesar da separação, Dean continuava a gostar de Sam. Jo tinha essa convicção e ao ver a expressão do irmão, comprovou a sua teoria. Sentou-se ao lado de Dean na cama.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Dean. Mas tinhas realmente de saber. A razão pela qual não te deixei falar com a Jessica foi porque ela te iria logo contar que estava noiva do Sam e o choque seria bastante pior em frente dela." disse Jo.

"Eu… o Sam pode fazer o que quiser. Já não temos nada um com o outro. Já passou um ano e ele pode fazer o que quiser." disse Dean, num tom indiferente.

"Falas como se já não sentisses nada por ele, mas isso não é verdade, Dean. Tu ainda gostas do Sam."

"Estamos separados, Jo! Ele vai casar-se, não vai? Então que seja feliz. O passado agora não importa." disse Dean, levantando-se.

"Dean… o Sam e a Jessica vão casar-se daqui a um mês. Começaram a namorar apenas há três meses e foi ela que o pediu em casamento e não ao contrário, o que é um pouco estranho. Devia ser o homem a pedir… mas agora não interessa exactamente se não foram seguidas as regras de etiqueta, mas sim que não foi o Sam que a pediu em casamento. Foi um passo dela."

"Que ele aceitou. Alguém o obrigou a namorar com ela? Ou a aceitar casar-se com ela? E já disse que não me interessa. O que eu sentia pelo Sam mudou completamente. Acabou. Segui com a minha vida e ele com a dele. Pode fazer o que quiser. Agora, por favor, deixa-me sozinho."

Jo levantou-se e acenou afirmativamente.

"Se precisares de mim, chama-me." disse ela, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Dean deitou-se na cama, fechando os olhos de seguida. Doía-lhe a cabeça. Não queria pensar em Sam. Não queria lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido. Não queria recordar que Sam não acreditara nele. Conhecia Sam desde que ambos eram pequenos. Eram vizinhos, tinham brincado juntos quando eram pequenos, frequentado as mesmas escolas e tinham-se apaixonado. E depois, acontecera o incidente e Sam não confiara nele. Aí, tudo terminara. Dean jurara não perdoar Sam, nem voltar a pensar nele, mas as coisas não eram tão lineares como queria.

"_Vai casar-se… bom, passou um ano. Não confiou em mim quando devia ter confiado, por isso não devia estar a importar-me com isto. Terminou tudo o que nos unia. Nem é possível sermos sequer amigos. Devia tê-lo esquecido… mas não consegui." pensou Dean. "Tenho de seguir em frente. Estarei aqui apenas três dias e depois irei embora. Quando um dia cá voltar, já o Sam estará casado, talvez com filhos. A Jessica é uma boa pessoa. Vai fazê-lo feliz, com certeza. E eu hei-de arranjar outra pessoa. Já estive com outras pessoas, depois da separação… mas não durou mais de uma semana, porque o tinha sempre no meu pensamento, mas vou esquecê-lo de vez. Este casamento é mais um incentivo para isso mesmo."_

**Corações Quebrados**

Mais tarde nesse dia, Jessica bateu à porta da casa do namorado. A mãe de Sam, Mary, abriu-lhe a porta e sorriu-lhe, deixando-a entrar. Indicou a Jessica que Sam estava no quarto e Jessica subiu as escadas, indo até ao quarto. Bateu à porta e a voz de Sam mandou entrar. Jessica entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

"Olá querido." disse ela, dando um beijo rápido a Sam, que esteva sentado à sua secretária, a escrever. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, Jessica, está tudo bem." respondeu Sam, de forma quase apática.

"Não pareces bem, Sam. Estás nervoso com o casamento, não é? Eu também estou. É completamente normal, porque vamos dar um grande passo nas nossas vidas. Mas vai correr tudo bem, porque nos amamos e qualquer problema que surja será ultrapassado com esforço conjunto da nossa parte." disse Jessica, confiante.

Sam não respondeu, mas acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Jessica se lançava numa descrição do seu dia até aquele momento. Sam ia murmurando uma ou outra palavra de incentivo. Prestou apenas atenção quando Jessica soltou uma exclamação.

"Oh, já me esquecia por completo! Sabes quem é que eu vi hoje? Bom, é melhor dizer já porque não vais adivinhar. Vi o Dean Harvelle. Não sei se voltou ou está só de visita, mas está na casa da mãe dele. Vi que o carro dele continua à porta." disse Jessica.

Sam despertou de imediato da sua apatia. Dean estava ali? Tinha voltado? Ou pelo menos viera fazer uma visita. Não vinha à cidade há pelo menos um ano, desde que aquilo acontecera… desde que se tinham separado e Dean se tinha mudado para bem longe. Sam só o vira uma vez depois disso. Naquela noite em que fora até ao seu apartamento, há seis meses atrás, quando descobrira a verdade e fora pedir desculpas a Dean. Mas Dean não lhe tinha perdoado e tinha-o mandado embora.

"Ei, Sam, estás bem?" perguntou Jessica, preocupada.

"Ah, sim, desculpa." disse Sam, focando a sua atenção em Jessica. "Hum, como é que está o Dean?"

"Não cheguei a falar com ele, mas pareceu-me de boa saúde." respondeu Jessica, encolhendo os ombros. "Vim aqui também para saber se queres vir comigo amanhã. Temos de escolher as flores para o casamento e também alguns aspectos da decoração."

"Desculpa Jessica, mas vou estar muito ocupado amanhã. Podes tratar tu disso?" perguntou Sam.

"Sim, não tem problema." respondeu Jessica. "Se não te dá jeito, eu trato disso. Mas quando tivermos decisões mais importantes para tomar, terás de colaborar, Sam. Sei que não gostas muito destes aparatos todos, mas é importante para um casamento."

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, Jessica foi embora, deixando Sam entregue aos seus pensamentos. Sam tentou escrever mais um pouco, mas não conseguiu. Agora que sabia que Dean estava ali tão perto, não conseguia evitar pensar nele. Desde que se lembrava, Dean fizera sempre parte da sua vida. Era seu companheiro de brincadeiras, depois a sua paixão, depois seu namorado e agora era seu ex-namorado, mas Sam não o tinha esquecido.

Não podia também esquecer aquela noite que os separara. Não acreditara em Dean e isso tinha-lhe custado a relação que tinham. Quando descobrira a verdade, que Dean não lhe mentira e não o traíra, pedira-lhe perdão, mas estava tudo acabado. Dean não o perdoara. Sam ficara destroçado e tentara esquecer Dean. Não conseguira, mas o seu pai encorajara-o a sair e a refazer a sua vida. Jessica tinha sido um grande consolo. Nunca soubera o que houvera entre Sam e Dean, pois Sam não lhe contara, mas apoiara-o quando ele se sentira mais em baixo.

Quando Jessica o beijara pela primeira vez, Sam não a afastara e a relação tinha avançado rápido demais. Jessica tinha-o pedido em casamento e Sam não soubera recusar. Não tinha outra pessoa que o fizesse sentir bem e que lhe desse amor. Estava a conformar-se com o que iria acontecer, mas agora surgia Dean. Sam abanou a cabeça.

"_Não. O que é que eu estou a pensar? O Dean está aqui, mas ele deixou bem claro que não me perdoa e não quer nada comigo. E não posso magoar a Jessica. Ela foi tão boa para mim e o fim do casamento seria algo que a magoaria muito. O meu pai não ficaria nada satisfeito também. Mas… se o Dean me aceitasse de volta eu largaria tudo e não pensaria nas consequências." pensou Sam. "Esta é a verdade."_

Incapaz de continuar com o que estava a fazer, Sam decidiu ir dar uma volta, enquanto secretamente esperava poder ver Dean, mesmo que ao longe. Abanou a cabeça ao sair de casa, tentando evitar esses pensamentos. Faltava apenas um mês para o seu casamento e ele estava a pensar noutra pessoa que não a sua noiva.

"_Não consigo evitar. É patético que depois de um ano de separação, quando oiço falar do Dean, todos estes pensamentos e sentimentos que eu tenho tentado afastar se manifestem." pensou Sam, saindo pelo portão da sua casa e olhando para a casa da família de Dean, que ficava mesmo em frente, do outro lado da rua. "Ali está o carro dele, mas ele não está à vista, claro."_

Sam percorreu as ruas da cidade, estando sempre pensativo. Pensava em Jessica, em Dean e tudo o que tinha mudado na sua vida. Quando começara a namorar com Dean, Dean tinha-lhe dito que nunca se iriam afastar um do outro. Iam estar sempre juntos, até morrerem. Isso não tinha acontecido. Um plano maquiavélico tinha-os afastado e fora Sam que tinha terminado tudo quando não o devia ter feito.

"_Mas eu não sabia naquela altura." pensou Sam. "Não sabia que o Dean estava inocente. Eu… eu tinha visto ou pensei que tinha visto… tudo manipulado para os meus olhos, para que eu terminasse tudo com o Dean… e eu caí como um patinho naquele plano… quando descobri já era tarde demais e o Dean já não me perdoou."_

Ao caminhar por mais alguns minutos, Sam distraiu-se e esbarrou contra uma mulher morena que vinha a sair de uma das lojas. Aborrecida, ela gritou-lhe e depois ficaram a olhar um para o outro. Sam suspirou, vendo que a mulher era nada mais nada menos que Ruby, a melhor amiga de Jessica e que simplesmente detestava Sam.

"Ora, que estranho ver-te a passear por aqui. Não devias estar a preparar as coisas para o teu casamento com a Jessica?" perguntou Ruby, com altivez. "Que eu me lembre, ela tinha umas coisas para tratar hoje, mas claro, estou a ver que te escapaste às responsabilidades, como é costume."

"Ruby…"

"Nem vale a pena dizeres nada ou tentares inventar uma desculpa. Não quero saber. Tu não estás verdadeiramente interessado em te casares. Até duvido que gostes realmente da Jessica. Não sei porque é que insistes nisto. Só a vais magoar. Já sou amiga da Jessica há muitos anos e ela merece alguém que esteja realmente interessado em fazê-la feliz."

Dando meia volta, Ruby afastou-se rapidamente, deixando Sam paralisado. Quando ele e Jessica tinham começado a namorar, Ruby mostrara-se feliz pela amiga, mas logo depois começara a perceber as coisas. Sam não gostava realmente de Jessica, mas ela, como estava apaixonada por ele, não percebia isso. Ruby não se deixara enganar e tentara alertar a amiga, mas Jessica não a ouvia. Por seu lado, Sam não gostava muito dela, obviamente, mas também não a censurava.

"_A Ruby está certa. A Jessica merece alguém que a ame de verdade… mas não a quero magoar. Se acabasse agora com o casamento ela iria ficar devastada. E porque é que eu iria acabar com o casamento, se não tenho mais ninguém. Se o Dean me aceitasse de volta… não! Não posso pensar nisso. É uma fantasia estúpida e que não irá acontecer."_

Sam continuou o seu caminho, vagueando sem destino aparente.

**Corações Quebrados**

Nesse momento, Jo Harvelle estava sentada numa esplanada de um café, bebendo um sumo de laranja na companhia de Castiel, o melhor amigo de Sam e também amigo de Dean, desde há alguns anos. Dean cortara praticamente relações com toda a gente da sua cidade natal, menos a sua família, mas de vez em quando mantinha contacto com Castiel.

"Afinal porque é que me chamaste aqui, Jo?" perguntou Castiel, curioso.

"Tínhamos de falar. O Dean chegou hoje, para passar cá três dias." disse Jo e Castiel acenou afirmativamente, pois Dean tinha-lhe dito que chegaria nesse dia, apesar de ainda não o ter visto. "E eu tive de lhe contar que o Sam e a Jessica se vão casar."

"Estou a perceber." disse Castiel, pensativo. "Como é que ele reagiu?"

"Mal. Ficou chocado e magoado também."

Poucas pessoas sabiam que Sam e Dean tinham namorado, apenas por alguns meses. Jo soubera ao vê-los beijarem-se uma vez, quando pensavam que não estava ninguém por perto. Dean contara a Castiel, pois Castiel era um grande amigo dele e de Sam. E depois, Sam e Dean, juntos tinham contado à família de Sam. Mary não tivera uma má reacção, mas John Winchester reagira da pior maneira possível, ameaçando expulsar o filho de casa e destratando Dean. Apesar de tudo, não tinham sido os insultos de John Winchester a afastar Sam e Dean, mas sim o plano que o pai de Sam organiza para afastar o filho de Dean. A mãe de Dean não chegara a saber que o filho gostava de Sam, pois antes de Dean lhe dizer, o pior acontecera e ele e Sam tinham-se separado.

"Coitado do Dean. É complicado ele saber as coisas desta maneira. Claro que ainda deve gostar do Sam, mas devia ter perdoado o Sam quando ele lhe pediu desculpa por não ter acreditado nele." disse Castiel.

"O meu irmão é muito casmurro. Tu sabes. O Sam não acreditou nele e foi um duro golpe para o Dean e quando o Sam lhe pediu desculpas, o Dean já estava tão magoado que não lhe conseguiu perdoar. Mas já passou algum tempo e agora acho que o Dean vê as coisas de outra maneira… mas acha que é tarde demais, pois o Sam vai casar-se."

"É verdade. Agora é tarde demais."

Jo abanou negativamente a cabeça com vigor.

"Não, não é. Não posso deixar que o meu irmão continue infeliz."

"Mas o que queres fazer? Acabar com o casamento do Sam e da Jessica?"

"Sim, isso mesmo." respondeu Jo.

Castiel ficou surpreendido, olhando para Jo, que se mostrou inflexível.

"Nem acredito que estejas a dizer isso, Jo."

"Eu só quero o bem do meu irmão. E eu acho que o Sam não gosta verdadeiramente da Jessica. Quando os vejo juntos, não parecem nada apaixonados ou melhor dizendo, o Sam não parece nada apaixonado por ela. Não sorri como quando estava com o Dean. Tu sabes disso, pois és amigo dele." disse Jo. "Castiel, sê sincero comigo, achas que o Sam gosta mesmo da Jessica?"

Castiel ficou calado por alguns segundos, reflectindo. Depois de pensar bem, decidiu dar uma resposta.

"Pelo que vi, ele gosta dela, mas… não sei se será realmente amor. Não é, com toda a certeza, o mesmo que ele sentia pelo Dean. O Sam andava sempre alegre, a falar do Dean e, por vezes, era um pouco aborrecido. Passava a vida a ouvir falar do Dean, porque o Sam não se calava ou quando eu estava com o Dean, o Dean estava sempre a falar do Sam." respondeu Castiel. "Mas a Jessica não merece sofrer, Jo. Mesmo que o Sam não a ame verdadeiramente, vai casar com ela. De certeza que vai fazer o que puder para ela ser feliz."

"E achas bem que a Jessica se case com alguém que não a ame? Não me parece que vá ser feliz. Acabarão por se divorciar, isso sim. E depois vai ser mesmo tarde demais para o Sam e o Dean ficarem juntos. E o Sam não merece casar-se com alguém que não ama. Tens de concordar comigo nisto, Castiel. Este casamento não trará felicidade a ninguém, a não ser ao estúpido do John Winchester, que é um grande homofóbico." disse Jo. "E tu não queres ser feliz, Castiel?"

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Que tu gostas da Jessica. Até namoraram uns meses."

"Isso foi há imenso tempo."

"Tu ficaste muito mal quando acabaram tudo, porque o pai dela não queria que namorassem." disse Jo. "O Dean contou-me. Não há nenhuma réstia do sentimento que tu sentias por ela?"

"Isso não é importante agora, Jo." disse Castiel. "Aqui o importante não sou eu."

"Ok, como queiras. Mas eu quero que o Sam e o Dean fiquem juntos ou que, pelo menos, tenham uma hipótese. Claro que não os posso obrigar a ficarem juntos, apesar de fazerem um lindo par. Se não se conseguirem entender… então já não será comigo. Depende deles. Mas eu preciso da tua ajuda, Castiel. Por favor, vais ajudar-me a tentar juntá-los?"

Castiel suspirou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Vou tentar fazer o que puder para te ajudar. Mas não queria realmente magoar a Jessica…"

**Corações Quebrados**

Sam estava a regressar a casa. Os seus sentimentos estavam em conflito. Uma parte de si dizia-lhe que devia terminar com o casamento. Mesmo que não ficasse com mais ninguém, seria melhor assim do que estar com alguém a quem não amava. A outra parte dizia-lhe para não estragar tudo o que construíra até aí. Podia não estar verdadeiramente apaixonado por Jessica, mas o amor construía-se, pelo que no futuro podiam vir a ser bastante felizes, se se casassem.

Quando entrou na sua rua, não estava a prestar particular atenção a nada, nem ninguém, porém os seus olhos captaram movimento do outro lado da rua e ao olhar para lá, parou de andar, sustendo a respiração. Dean estava a tirar uma pequena mochila do seu carro. Estava de costas para Sam, mas Sam reconhecera-o de imediato. Dean fechou a mala do carro e virou-se para entrar na casa da sua família, quando olhou para trás e viu Sam a olhar para ele. Também Dean parou.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro por vários segundos, que pareciam eternidades. Avaliavam-se. Estavam praticamente iguais desde a última vez que se tinham visto um ao outro. De seguida, Dean abanou a cabeça.

"_Não posso ficar aqui a olhar para ele. Não o perdoei e ele agora vai casar-se. Acabou." pensou Dean._

Dean virou costas, abrindo o portão verde da casa da sua mãe com uma mão. Sam viu-o afastar-se.

"_Ele vai-se embora outra vez, como fez quando aquilo aconteceu… foi-se embora para outra cidade… não quero que me vire as costas assim." pensou Sam._

Dean mal tinha passado o portão verde quando Sam lhe tocou no ombro e Dean virou-se. Os dois ficaram a encarar-se, bem perto um do outro.

"Dean…"

"Olá, Sam." disse Dean, sem qualquer tipo de emoção na voz.

"Temos de falar, Dean."

"Falar? Ah, estou a ver. Queres contar-me do teu casamento, é? Pois eu já sei a novidade. A minha irmã já ma contou." disse Dean. "Espero que sejas muito feliz com a Jessica."

Dean deu alguns passos em frente, mas Sam ultrapassou-o e barrou-lhe o caminho.

"Dean, é verdade que eu e a Jessica estamos noivos, mas…"

"Mas o quê? Vais convidar-me para ir ao casamento?" perguntou Dean, desta vez de forma fria. "Sam, segue a tua vida e deixa-me em paz."

Empurrando Sam para o lado, Dean avançou para a casa e abriu a porta, que não estava trancada. Olhou uma vez para Sam e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si, enquanto Sam suspirava e caminhava até à sua casa.

"_Que estúpido que eu fui." pensou ele. "O Dean já sabe do casamento… e continua a não querer nada comigo. Eu… vou com o casamento em frente."_

Mais tarde nesse dia, à hora do jantar, Mary, John e Sam estavam a comer calmamente, enquanto Mary discorria informação sobre o que tinha visto e ouvido nesse dia.

"E por isso ajudei a Pamela a levar as compras para casa." disse Mary, parando de seguida e olhando para o filho. "Soube também que o Dean Harvelle está cá de visita."

Sam não parou de comer, tentando não parecer afectado, mas John Winchester pousou os talheres com estrondo, olhando para a mulher.

"Isso é verdade?" perguntou ele.

"Sim. O carro dele está parado à porta da casa da Ellen Harvelle." respondeu Mary.

John olhou de seguida para Sam.

"Tu viste-o?" perguntou John, de forma fria.

"Apenas ao longe, pai." mentiu Sam.

"Espero que continue assim. Não te quero ao pé dele, ouviste? Estás de casamento marcado e tens de honrar o teu compromisso."

"Eu sei, pai." disse Sam, levantando-se abruptamente. "Eu sei o que tenho de fazer. Vou casar-me com a Jessica, tal como queres que eu faça. Agora, com licença."

Sam saiu rapidamente da sala de jantar, indo até ao seu quarto. A cada dia que passava, odiava mais o pai. Fora por causa dele que não era feliz agora. John Winchester, com a sua intolerância, arquitectara um plano, separara Dean e Sam graças a isso e mesmo depois de ter sido descoberto, não mostrara remorsos.

"_Odeio-o!" pensou Sam, entrando no seu quarto e atirando-se para cima da cama. "Odeio o meu pai, pelo que me fez. Se não fosse ele, poderia estar com o Dean agora… sei que a culpa também foi minha, mas… agora tenho-o sempre a pressionar-me para não me esquecer que tenho de ser decente e que tenho de me casar e ter filhos como um homem normal e não como um gay marginal. Estou farto disto. Quero afastar-me daqui e ir para bem longe do meu pai."_

**Corações Quebrados**

Nessa noite, Dean teve sonhos conturbados, sempre com Sam. Acordou a meio da noite e sentou-se na cama, ligando a luz da mesa-de-cabeceira. Suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"_Agora não me sai da cabeça." pensou ele. "Já não acontecia isto há muito tempo. Tinha deixado de sonhar com ele, mas agora voltou tudo novamente. Bolas! Deveria ir-me embora já amanhã e afastar-me daqui novamente, mas prometi à minha mãe que ficaria os três dias aqui e ela ficaria bastante aborrecida se me fosse embora, mesmo que arranjasse uma desculpa."_

Dean levantou-se e sem fazer barulho foi até à cozinha beber um copo de água. Pouco depois, Jo apareceu à porta da cozinha e caminhou até Dean.

"Não consegues dormir, Dean?" perguntou ela.

"Tinha sede e vim beber água, só isso. Vou já deitar-me. E tu, não devias estar também a dormir?" perguntou Dean.

"E estava, mas ouvi barulho e levantei-me. Podias precisar de alguma coisa." disse Jo. "Podias precisar de desabafar."

"Não preciso e se precisasse, não seria agora, a estas horas." disse Dean. "Vou deitar-me novamente."

"Espera, Dean. Tu… viste o Sam, hoje?"

"Porque queres saber, Jo? Aliás, não quero falar nisso. Vou deitar-me e pronto."

Dean avançou para a porta.

"Ele ainda gosta de ti, Dean." disse Jo.

Dean parou, quando ia quase a sair pela porta e virou-se para encarar a irmã.

"Jo, não voltes a dizer isso." disse Dean, friamente.

"É a verdade. Ele está noivo da Jessica, mas não gosta verdadeiramente dela. Não o perdoaste… e enfim, não sei explicar bem, mas aconteceu que eles agora estão noivos, mas ele não está apaixonado por ela. Dean, tens de ir à luta e recuperares o Sam. Tu também gostas dele. Eu sei disso e tu também."

"Não vou falar disso contigo. Já não gosto do Sam."

"Mentiroso!" exclamou Jo, baixando a voz de seguida, antes que acabasse por acordar Ellen. "Isso é uma mentira descarada. Ficaste bastante afectado quando te disse que o Sam estava noivo. Porque é que és tão casmurro e não admites os teus sentimentos?"

Sem responder, Dean saiu da cozinha, enquanto Jo suspirava.

"Dean, tu tornas isto muito mais difícil." murmurou ela. "Mas eu não vou desistir, mesmo que sejas casmurro. Hei-de fazer com que tu e o Sam se voltem a entender."

**Corações Quebrados**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Castiel foi visitar Sam à sua casa. Sam já se tinha levantado cedo e estava a estudar para um exame que iria ter em breve. Apesar disso, ficou satisfeito com a visita de Castiel e sentaram-se os dois na sala. John estava a trabalhar e Mary tinha saído, pelo que estavam sozinhos em casa. Sem rodeios, Castiel decidiu abordar o assunto que o trouxera ali.

"Sam, tens mesmo a certeza de que queres casar-te com a Jessica?" perguntou Castiel. "Parece-me que tu ainda gostas do Dean."

"Castiel… eu vou casar com a Jessica."

"Mas tens a certeza que é o que pretendentes?" perguntou Castiel. "Sê sincero comigo, Sam. Sou teu amigo e podes confiar em mim."

Sam, que estivera sentado num dos sofás da sala, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Eu… eu gosto da Jessica. Ela é boa pessoa, gosto da sua companhia… e é verdade que dormimos juntos também… mas não estou realmente apaixonado por ela, é essa a verdade." respondeu Sam. "Mas devo fazê-la feliz."

"Como é que a podes fazer feliz se não a amas, Sam?" perguntou Castiel, olhando para o amigo. "Se tu próprio não estiveres feliz, também não a conseguirás fazer feliz. Ainda gostas do Dean, não é verdade?"

"Nunca deixei de gostar."

"Então, tens de cancelar o casamento e tentar reconquistá-lo."

"Para quê? Ele não quer saber de mim. Ontem vi-o e tentei falar com ele, mas não quis conversar comigo. Tratou-me friamente. Ele já não está interessado em mim. Esqueceu-me. Não posso cancelar o casamento para tentar conquistar o Dean, quando sei que isso não será possível e depois fico sem o Dean, sem a Jessica, com a minha família contra mim… não, não posso fazer isso." disse Sam.

"Portanto, queres deixar tudo como está, é isso?" perguntou Castiel. "Não vais fazer nada e esperas ser feliz assim? Um dia acabarás por te arrepender."

"Não posso fazer algo que considero que vai estragar a minha vida, Castiel. Se o Dean realmente gostasse de mim… eu largava tudo para ficar com ele, a sério que sim. Mas ele não gosta, por isso vou continuar assim."

Castiel suspirou, pensando que juntar Sam e Dean seria muito mais complicado do que imaginara.

**Corações Quebrados**

Nessa tarde, Jo e Castiel encontraram-se novamente na mesma esplanada do dia anterior e nenhum deles vinha muito animado.

"Ontem à noite falei com o meu irmão, mas ele não me prestou atenção. Ou melhor, prestou mas no mau sentido. Hoje mal me dirigiu a palavra, mesmo quando tentei falar com ele." queixou-se Jo.

"Eu falei com o Sam hoje de manhã. Admitiu que gosta do Dean, mas não vai acabar com o casamento a não ser que soubesse que realmente o Dean continua a gostar dele também." disse Castiel. "Portanto, isto vai ser complicado."

"Mas temos de resolver a situação. O Dean vai-se embora amanhã à noite e o Sam vai casar-se daqui a um mês, se não conseguirmos juntá-los e impedir o casamento." disse Jo. "Temos de arranjar maneira. Se o meu irmão admitir ao Sam que gosta dele, então eles poderão ficar juntos. E o casamento é anulado."

"Apesar de eu ter imensa pena da Jessica. Vai sofrer, coitada."

Nesse momento, a mulher que estava sentada na mesa ao lado, de costas para eles, virou-se, parecendo curiosa.

"Ora bem, ouvi a vossa conversa e agora estou mesmo confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo." disse Ruby, sorrindo. "Por isso, contem-me tudo."

Jo e Castiel sobressaltaram-se, olhando para ela. Reconheceram de imediato a amiga de Jessica e estavam já a temer o pior.

"Ei, não façam essas caras. Eu também quero ver o casamento cancelado, pelo que acho que somos ser aliados, digamos." disse Ruby. "Quero saber que história é essa do Sam e do Dean."

"Não te vamos contar nada." disse Jo.

"Ai não? Pois eu vou descobrir. E se não me contarem, vou dizer à Jessica o que ouvi aqui. Até eu fiquei confusa, mas ela ficará ainda mais. Vai haver confusão, com certeza. E pelo que me pareceu, vocês têm pouco tempo para realizarem o vosso plano, por isso qualquer tipo de confusão iria ser uma complicação para vocês, não é verdade?" perguntou Ruby. "Pois bem, contem-me toda a história e eu ajudo-vos, caso contrário só haverá problemas para o vosso lado. Quero saber tudo desde o início."

Ruby mudou a sua cadeira para a mesa de Jo e Castiel e ficou a olhar para eles. Jo e Castiel entreolharam-se, ponderando, mas Jo acabou por encolher os ombros. Agora não havia nada a fazer. E o máximo que podia acontecer era Ruby contar a Jessica a verdade sobre Sam e Dean. Podia complicar mais as coisas ou até simplificá-las, se fosse Jessica a terminar o noivado, apesar disso a ir magoar bastante.

"Pronto, Ruby, vou contar-te tudo. O Sam e o Dean já namoraram." começou Jo.

"Isso eu já tinha percebido, pelo que ouvi da vossa conversa, apesar de ter ficado surpreendida. Não imaginava que eles fossem gays, mas continua. Quando é que eles começaram a namorar e quando é que acabaram?" perguntou Ruby.

"Eles namoraram apenas alguns meses e, há cerca de um ano, terminaram tudo. Aliás, é uma história complicada."

"Eu tenho tempo e quero ouvir tudo."

"Está bem. Eles estavam muito apaixonados um pelo outro e decidiram contar aos pais do Sam que estavam juntos. O Castiel, que é amigo dos dois, já sabia do romance e não me tinha escapado a mim que o Dean andava muito mais feliz que o habitual. Um dia vi-os a beijarem-se, quando pensavam que ninguém os via e descobri tudo. Continuando, o Sam e o Dean queriam assumir tudo, primeiro dizendo aos pais do Sam e depois acabariam por revelar à minha mãe, mas isso não chegou a acontecer."

"Porquê?"

"Porque antes de chegar a altura de contarem à minha mãe, houve a separação. Isto porque, quando o Sam e o Dean contaram aos pais do Sam que estavam juntos, o pai do Sam, o John Winchester, ficou possesso. Não queria um filho gay e não aceitava a relação deles. Proibiu o Sam de ver o Dean. Foi complicado, mas eles continuaram a encontrar-se às escondidas. De alguma maneira, o John Winchester descobriu e então, fez um plano para os separar."

Ruby pareceu pensativa e depois abanou a cabeça, enquanto Castiel se mantinha calado.

"Então, que plano foi esse?"

"Houve uma semana em que eu e a minha mãe fomos visitar uns primos. Ficámos por lá a semana toda e o Dean ficou com a casa só para si. Claro que ele e o Sam aproveitaram para se encontrarem na casa. Não sei todos os pormenores, mas de alguma maneira o John Winchester conseguiu uma cópia da chave da casa da minha família. O Sam tinha uma cópia que o Dean lhe tinha dado, pelo que é provável que o John a tenha encontrado e feito uma nova cópia. Uma noite, enviou um homem para a casa. O Dean já estava a dormir. Foi tudo encenado. O homem entrou na casa. O John Winchester enviou uma mensagem anónima para o telemóvel do Sam, fazendo-se passar pelo Dean."

"Estou a ver. O Sam foi até à casa, entrou e viu o homem na cama do Dean ou algo assim?" perguntou Ruby.

"Exactamente. Claro que tirou logo as conclusões mais óbvias. Conclui que o Dean o tinha traído. E o Dean, coitado, dormia profundamente sem saber de nada. Claro que foi acordado pelos gritos do Sam e não deve ter sido bonito. O meu irmão não me quis contar tudo, mas a briga foi feia. O Dean jurou a sua inocência e o Sam não acreditou. Terminaram tudo. Algum tempo depois, o Dean foi viver para longe." disse Jo.

"Há cerca de seis meses, o Sam descobriu a verdade." continuou Castiel. "Parece que encontrou novamente o homem que vira com o Dean naquela noite. E confrontou-o. O homem, que tinha sido bastante mal pago pelo John Winchester, acabou por lhe contar a verdade. O Sam e o pai discutiram, mas o Sam não tinha para onde ir e por isso continua a viver com os pais na mesma, mas as coisas mudaram. E o resto já sabes, Ruby."

"O Sam foi procurar consolo na Jessica e agora estão noivos." concluiu Ruby. "Agora compreendo, mas dizem vocês que o Sam e o Dean ainda gostam um do outro?"

"Sim. O Sam admitiu-me isso." respondeu Castiel.

"E é óbvio que o Dean ainda ama o Sam." disse Jo. "Esqueci-me de mencionar que quando o Sam soube a verdade, foi pedir perdão ao Dean. Mas o Dean é casmurro e estava tão magoado que não o perdoou por o Sam não ter acreditado nele. Tenho a certeza que ele agora está arrependido por não o ter perdoado."

Ruby parecia agora pensativa e depois cerrou um dos punhos e deu um murro na mesa, sobressaltando os outros dois.

"O Sam está a enganar a Jessica. Se não a ama de verdade, tem de acabar com esta farsa. Eu sabia que ele não gostava verdadeiramente dela, mas agora que sei isto tudo, não pode ficar assim." disse Ruby. "Pois bem, há aqui duas situações. Se arranjarem maneira de o Sam e o Dean ficarem juntos, o Sam vai acabar o noivado com a Jessica. Caso contrário, eu própria vou contar toda esta história à Jessica e farei de tudo para destruir o noivado."

"Mas qual é o teu interesse nisto tudo?" perguntou Castiel.

"Quero que a minha amiga seja realmente feliz. Conheço a Jessica desde pequena e não suporto que ela esteja a ser enganada desta maneira." respondeu Ruby. "Pois bem, já sabem como é. Há que arranjar uma maneira de juntar o Sam e o Dean, caso contrário faço as coisas à minha maneira e isso acabará apenas com o noivado. Não vai juntar o Sam e o Dean e, na verdade, nem quero saber se ficam juntos ou não."

"Mas é o meu objectivo e do Castiel que eles fiquem juntos." disse Jo.

"Para mim, como eu já disse, pouco me importa. Aliás, até acho que o Sam devia ser castigado por ter enganado a Jessica, já que não a ama e ainda a vai fazer sofrer, fique ele junto do Dean ou não."

"Só sofrerá quando souber a verdade e tu própria queres contar-lha."

"É importante que a Jessica saiba. Vai sofrer um pouco, é verdade, mas é melhor que sofra agora, do que se case com o Sam e depois venha a ser muito infeliz." disse Ruby.

"Pronto, temos de arranjar um plano para os juntar." disse Jo, pensativa. "Podíamos… não, não é boa ideia…"

"Podíamos enviar presentes aos dois, dizendo que eram do outro. Podia dar resultado e eles conseguirem encontrar-se e conversar." sugeriu Castiel.

"Mas isso vai demorar algum tempo a surtir efeito e já só temos um dia e meio." disse Jo. "Eu acho que podíamos também… não, é outra ideia complicada…"

Ruby impaciente, bufou de raiva e abanou a cabeça.

"Olhem lá, parem de dificultar as coisas. Vão pelo mais lógico. O Sam e o Dean têm de falar para resolverem as coisas, por isso ponham-nos no mesmo espaço e façam-nos falar. Nada mais simples."

Jo e Castiel olharam um para o outro e depois acenaram afirmativamente. Ruby levantou-se, agitando o cabelo escuro.

"Vou-me então embora. Avancem com o vosso plano. Se daqui a dois dias tudo continuar na mesma, com o Sam e o Dean separados e o Sam ainda noivo da Jessica, eu própria vou contar tudo à Jessica e as coisas acabam da pior maneira." disse Ruby. "Agora, está nas vossas mãos. Ah, já agora paguem-me a conta do café que bebi. Adeus."

Ruby afastou-se, enquanto Jo e Castiel ficam a vê-la desaparecer por outra rua, incertos de que o seu plano fosse ter sucesso, mas com a certeza de que Ruby, caso o plano de juntar Sam e Dean falhasse, contaria tudo a Jessica e o noivado entre ela e Sam, com quase toda a certeza, terminaria.

**Corações Quebrados**

Jo e Castiel traçaram um plano muito simples. No dia seguinte, Ellen iria passar a manhã toda fora de casa, ajudando num centro de caridade, como fazia todas as semanas. Jo teria apenas de manter Dean em casa e Castiel teria de levar Sam até lá. Depois, teriam de os fazer conversar para resolverem tudo entre eles.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, mal Ellen saiu de casa, Jo ficou atenta para que Dean não saísse. Para sorte dela, Dean não estava interessado em sair de manhã, ficando sentado na sala a ver televisão, sem realmente estar a prestar atenção aos programas que passavam nos canais, pois estava a pensar em Sam, apesar de querer reprimir esses pensamentos.

Por seu lado, Castiel foi até à casa de Sam, para falar com ele. Encontrou-o no seu quarto a estudar. Castiel decidiu que, mais uma vez, havia que ser directo, já que o próprio Sam lhe dissera que ainda gostava do Dean e se ele o quisesse de volta, Sam não hesitaria.

"Tens de vir comigo até à casa da família Harvelle." disse Castiel.

"Porquê e para quê?" perguntou Sam, olhando para o amigo.

"Porque o Dean está lá e é importante que vás falar com ele e façam as pazes."

"Mas o Dean não está interessado em mim e…"

"Claro que estás. A Jo garante que sim. Claro que está incomodado com o facto de tu estares noivo da Jessica, mas vocês vão conseguir ultrapassar tudo, tenho a certeza. Por isso tens de vir comigo para falares com ele."

"Castiel, assim vou estar a pôr tudo em causa…"

"Estás a falar do teu casamento com a Jessica? Sim, vais estar. Mas tu tens de estar junto da pessoa que amas. Não é justo que estejas a fazer isto à Jessica, Sam." disse Castiel, de maneira mais dura. "Ela merece estar com alguém que a ame."

Sam olhou para o amigo, olhos nos olhos e depois acabou por suspirar e abanar a cabeça em assentimento.

"Eu sei. Tens razão… desculpa estar a ser egoísta. Na verdade, tenho medo de voltar a falar com o Dean. Tentei fazê-lo antes e não correu bem. Claro que não queria magoar a Jessica, mas de qualquer maneira, acabarei sempre por o fazer."

"Então, vamos embora. Espero que corra tudo bem." disse Castiel. "Há mais uma coisa, Sam. A Ruby sabe a verdade e…"

Castiel contou a Sam o que aconteceria caso não fosse Sam a acabar tudo com Jessica.

"Ela vai contar à Jessica?" perguntou Sam, surpreendido e pálido. "Oh não… pronto, talvez seja melhor assim. Agora não há saída e, seja como for em relação ao Dean, o meu casamento não se irá realizar. Vamos então, Castiel."

Sam e Castiel saíram da casa e atravessaram a rua até ao outro lado. Castiel bateu de leve à porta da casa e Jo veio abri-la, sorrindo aos dois. Eles entraram em casa e Jo fechou a porta.

"O Dean está no quarto dele. Esteve quase sempre na sala, mas agora foi para o quarto. Vamos até lá e temos de fazer com que vocês conversem. O Dean é casmurro e tu sabes isso, Sam, por isso há que insistir." disse Jo. "Vamos lá."

Jo caminhou à frente dos outros e chegou à porta do quarto de Dean. Abriu a porta sem bater e os três entraram no quarto. Dean estava sentado na cama, de pernas cruzadas, mas ao vê-los entrar, levantou-se rapidamente.

"O que é que você estão aqui a fazer?" perguntou Dean, focando depois a sua atenção em Sam. "O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?"

"Olá Dean." disse Castiel. "Viemos aqui porque tens de ter uma conversa séria com o Sam."

"E se eu não quiser ter conversa nenhuma?" perguntou Dean, em tom de desafio.

"Nós obrigamos-te." respondeu Jo, de braços cruzados.

"Jo, tu…"

"Cala-te, Dean!" exclamou Jo, irritada. "Estamos a perder tempo com discussões. O Sam ainda gosta de ti e tu ainda gostas dele."

"Se o Sam gostasse de mim, não estava noivo da Jessica." disse Dean.

"É verdade que eu estou noivo, mas foste tu que não me perdoaste quando te fui pedir desculpa." disse Sam.

"Porque tu não acreditaste em mim, quando o teu pai fez aquele estúpido plano para nos separar. Em vez de acreditares que eu não te tinha traído, desconfiaste logo de mim. E foi por isso que acabámos tudo."

"O que é que querias que eu pensasse?" perguntou Sam. "Ao ver-te com outro homem na cama?"

"Queria que tivesses acreditado em mim. Não te pareceu logo estranho que recebesses uma mensagem, supostamente minha e me apanhasses naquela situação? Se eu realmente te estivesse a trair, com certeza que não enviava uma mensagem para me apanhares em flagrante."

"Eu… na altura estava tão transtornado que não pensei. Até podia ser qualquer outra pessoa a ter enviado a mensagem, porque sabia que tu me estavas a trair… eu agora sei que não é verdade, mas na altura não sabia."

"Pois agora é tarde demais."

"Não, não é." disse Jo, interrompendo a troca de palavras entre os dois. "O que se passou foi grave, mas foi tudo obra do John Winchester. Vocês foram separados pela malvadez dele e no final, estão os dois infelizes e o John Winchester, que é o vilão nesta história, teve o que queria."

"Jo, ele é meu pai." disse Sam.

"Quero lá saber se ele é teu pai." disse Jo, aborrecida. "O dever de um pai e de uma mãe é apoiarem os filhos e quererem que eles sejam felizes. O teu pai não quer isso. Prefere manter a aparência de uma família perfeita, a aceitar um filho gay. Vocês não podem ficar separados."

"A Jo tem razão." disse Castiel. "Sam, diz ao Dean o que me disseste a mim."

Sam olhou para Jo e Castiel e depois para Dean.

"Jo, Castiel, por favor deixem-nos a sós." pediu Sam.

Dean estava agora de braços cruzados. Jo e Castiel entreolharam-se, mas acenaram afirmativamente com as cabeças e depois saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Contudo, não se afastaram, colando logo os ouvidos à porta, para não perderem nada da conversa.

"Dean, eu ainda te amo. Nunca deixei de amar." disse Sam.

"Queres que acredite nisso, quando estás de casamento marcado?" perguntou Dean, com um olhar duro.

"Eu sei… é verdade que estou de casamento marcado. Mas não amo a Jessica. Ao dizer-te isto, parece que sou a pior pessoa do mundo. Como é que posso estar noivo de uma pessoa que não amo? Depois de tu não me teres perdoado, eu fiquei muito abatido. A Jessica sabia que era alguma coisa a ver com um desgosto de amor, mas nunca me forçou a falar e esteve junto de mim… é verdade que nos envolvemos e foi ela que me pediu em casamento… e eu aceitei, porque pensei que nunca te ia conseguir recuperar, por isso mais valia aceitar o meu destino e casar com a Jessica, para a tentar fazer feliz, mesmo que eu não o fosse."

Dean continuou a encarar Sam e fez-lhe sinal para continuar.

"Como eu já te disse, eu amo-te, Dean. Este último ano tem sido muito complicado para mim. E imagino que para ti também, claro. Mas podemos tentar novamente. Dá-me uma oportunidade, Dean, por favor. Eu nunca mais irei desconfiar de ti, juro." prometeu Sam. "Dean…"

Dean virou-lhe costas e Sam sentiu-se bastante magoado.

"Sam… eu já perdoei não teres acreditado em mim. Na altura em que vieste pedir-me desculpas, eu ainda estava muito magoado e zangado. Não te consegui perdoar e queria esquecer-te. Até pensava que estava a conseguir, mas ao voltar aqui voltou tudo. Os sentimentos… tudo."

"Eu tentei falar contigo…"

"Estás noivo de outra pessoa. O que querias que eu fizesse?" perguntou Dean, voltando-se para encarar Sam novamente. "Que agisse com normalidade? Não consegui."

"Ainda me amas, Dean?" perguntou Sam. "Lembras-te de quando começámos a namorar e dissemos que nunca nos iríamos separar?"

"Claro que lembro." respondeu Dean. "Eu nunca quis que nos separássemos, mas…"

Antes que Dean pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sam avançou e beijou-o. Por um segundo, Dean debateu-se entre corresponder ao beijo ao não. Sam estava noivo. Mas Sam gostava dele. Deixando os pensamentos de lado, beijou-o de volta. Os dois beijaram-se durante vários segundos, esquecendo por momentos que estavam separados há um ano e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Do lado de fora da porta, Jo e Castiel ficavam ainda mais curiosos por não conseguirem ouvir nada.

Quando Sam se afastou, quebrando o beijo, ele e Dean ficaram a olhar-se, olhos nos olhos.

"Eu amo-te, Dean." voltou a repetir Sam. "Dá-me mais uma oportunidade."

"Sam… tu estás noivo."

"Eu sei, mas eu não amo a Jessica. Não posso casar-me com ela. Vou acabar tudo com ela, Dean, mesmo que me aceites de volta ou não." disse Sam. "Por favor, Dean…"

"O teu pai não vai aceitar que estejamos juntos, Sam." disse Dean.

"Eu faço tudo, deixo tudo por ti, Dean. Tudo." disse Sam. "O meu pai não importa. Não quero saber o que pensa. A Jo tem razão. Ele devia querer ver-me feliz, mas só faz coisas que me deixam mais infeliz."

"Sam, eu quero estar contigo."

"Então, quer dizer que estamos a namorar outra vez?"

"Sam, vai demorar tempo a sararmos as nossas feridas. A mim, porque não acreditaste logo em mim quando o devias ter feito e pelo teu lado porque não te perdoei quando o devia ter feito também. Mas quero apostar em nós, porque nunca mais fui realmente feliz desde que nos separámos e estou farto de viver sem ti."

Sam sorriu-lhe e de seguida estavam os dois a beijar-se novamente. Do outro lado da porta, Jo e Castiel trocavam murmúrios de assentimento por estar a correr tudo bem.

"Sam, antes de mais, tens de acabar com o noivado." disse Dean, afastando-se. "Tenho pena pela Jessica. Não a conheço bem, mas também não queria magoar ninguém."

"Nem eu, mas terá de ser. Dean, vou falar com ela agora."

**Corações Quebrados**

Eram seis da tarde quando Sam entrou na sua casa, com Dean atrás de si. Mary estava na sala a ver televisão, antes de ir preparar o jantar e John tinha chegado mais cedo e estava sentado na sua poltrona favorita, a ler o jornal. Quando Sam e Dean entraram na sala, Mary desviou o olhar da televisão, ficando paralisada, sem saber o que dizer, mas mal John os viu, levantou-se da poltrona quase de um salto.

"O que é que ele está a fazer aqui?" perguntou John, furioso, apontando para Dean.

"Ele é o meu namorado, pai. Estamos juntos novamente." respondeu Sam.

"Mas filho, tu estás noivo." disse Mary.

"Fui falar com a Jessica hoje de manhã. Foi difícil, mas terminámos tudo." explicou Sam. "Ela ficou magoada, mas tinha de ser. Eu não a amava. Amo apenas o Dean e sempre amei."

"Eu disse-te para te afastares dele! Não podem estar juntos!" exclamou John, encolerizado.

"Nós sabemos bem o que pensa. Você separou-nos uma vez, com um plano asqueroso, mas não vai voltar a acontecer." disse Dean.

"Põe-te daqui para fora, rapaz! Já! E tu Sam, estás proibido de o ver."

"Não. Não mandas mais em mim, pai. Eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões. Quero estar com o Dean e vou estar com ele!" exclamou Sam, encarando o pai.

John ficou ainda mais furioso e Mary levantou-se, pondo-se ao lado de John.

"Tem calma, querido." pediu ela.

"Se tu insistes nessa loucura, Sam, podes sair já desta casa." disse John.

"Agora está a expulsar-me? Muito bem, que seja. Vou buscar as minhas coisas e vou-me embora." disse Sam.

"Tudo o que está aqui é meu e da tua mãe. Se te vais embora, vai-te embora com a roupa que tens no corpo e não voltes. Deixaste de ser meu filho a partir de hoje."

Sam encarou o pai novamente. Dean pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro, numa tentativa de conforto.

"Muito bem. Então, vou-me embora, agora." disse Sam. "Vamos, Dean."

"Filho, espera!" exclamou Mary, virando-se de seguida para o marido. "John, não podes expulsar o Sam de casa."

"Já o fiz e está decidido. Fora daqui!" exclamou John.

Dean e Sam viraram costas para sair da sala. Quando iam a atravessar a porta, Sam virou-se para trás e encarou o pai uma última vez.

"A partir de hoje também deixaste de ser meu pai. Não te preocupas comigo e com a minha felicidade. Apenas queres saber de ti, não te importando se magoas o teu próprio filho. Pois então adeus, John Winchester. Já não és meu pai."

De seguida, Sam e Dean saíram da casa, deixando John e Mary para trás. Pouco depois estavam a entrar na casa dos Harvelle. Ellen disse logo que Sam poderia passar ali a noite. Depois de Sam ter terminado tudo com Jessica, tinha voltado à casa dos Harvelle. Mal Ellen tinha chegado a casa, Dean tinha-lhe contado a verdade sobre ele e Sam e tudo o que se passara e que Ellen desconhecia. Apesar de surpreendida, Ellen queria apenas que o filho fosse feliz, por isso apoiou-o.

A noite abateu-se sobre a cidade. Dean tinha decidido adiar a sua partida. Quando, mais tarde, Jo, Ellen, Dean e Sam se reuniram à mesa para jantar, estava na hora de falarem sobre o que tinha acontecido e o futuro de Sam.

"Se precisares de ficar aqui em casa, podes ficar." disse Ellen.

"Não esperava que o teu pai te fosse pôr fora de casa." disse Jo, olhando para Sam. "É algo complicado."

"Eu hei-de arranjar um rumo para mim." disse Sam.

"Claro que vais. Vens viver comigo, obviamente." disse Dean.

"Contigo?" perguntou Sam.

"Obviamente. Estamos juntos e eu vivo longe daqui. Mesmo que o teu pai não te expulsasse de casa, eu iria pedir-te para ires viver comigo, senão como é que podíamos estar juntos?" perguntou Dean.

"Eu… não tinha pensado nisso ainda." disse Sam, um pouco embaraçado. "Mas não tenho nada, Dean. Nada mesmo. Nem roupa, nem dinheiro… nada."

"Não importa. Eu tenho e vamos partilhar, até tu arranjares um rumo para a tua vida." disse Dean.

"Estou no último ano do curso." disse Sam. "Mas agora não tenho nada para o continuar."

"Havemos de arranjar uma solução." disse Dean.

**Corações Quebrados**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo e Castiel estavam no lado de fora da casa, ao pé do carro de Dean. As coisas de Dean já estavam no carro e ele e Sam preparavam-se para partir.

"Não te esqueças de ligar quando chegarem, para eu saber que chegaram bem, Dean." disse Ellen.

"E agora venham visitar-nos, sim?" pediu Jo. "Não fiquem lá pela outra cidade e se esqueçam de nós."

"Podem vir visitar-nos também." disse Dean. "Isso inclui-vos a todos."

"Faremos isso, com certeza." disse Castiel.

Quando Sam e Dean já se tinham despedido e se preparavam para entrar no carro, Mary apareceu, trazendo consigo duas malas.

"Mãe?" perguntou Sam, surpreendido.

"Vais-te embora e não me dizias nada, Sam?" perguntou Mary, aborrecida.

"Mãe, eu pensei…"

"Eu nunca estive contra ti, Sam e nunca vou estar." disse Mary, pousando as malas no chão. "O teu pai tem a opinião dele e eu tenho a minha. Tens aqui as tuas coisas. Leva-as contigo."

"Mãe, o pai não vai gostar…"

"Com o teu pai entendo-me depois." disse Mary. "Mantém-te em contacto comigo, filho. Não te esqueças que eu sou a tua mãe e que estou sempre preocupada contigo."

Sam abraçou a mãe e depois de mais algumas despedidas, carregou as suas malas no carro e ele e Dean partiram, em direcção à cidade onde Dean vivia. Quando iam quase a sair da cidade, Ruby, que ia a passar na rua, vi-os e sorriu.

"_Lá vão eles embora, espero eu." pensou ela. "Estive com a Jessica o dia todo ontem e ao telefone durante quase toda a noite. Está destroçada, mas vai ultrapassar isto e ser realmente feliz com alguém que a ame. Não gosto do Sam, mas ele que seja feliz com o Dean, para não se envolver novamente com alguém que não ame realmente."_

**Corações Quebrados**

Dean e Sam tinham parado numa estação de serviço, para abastecer o carro. Estavam quase a chegar ao seu destino.

"O meu apartamento é simples." começou Dean. "Mas espero que possas gostar de lá viver."

"Sim, Dean. Claro que sim." disse Sam, sorrindo-lhe. "O que me importa não é o apartamento, mas sim com quem o vou partilhar."

"Fui muito estúpido de não te ter perdoado logo, quando me vieste pedir desculpas, Sam."

"E eu fui muito estúpido de não ter acreditado em ti logo desde o início, Dean."

Os dois entreolharam-se.

"Mas agora vai ser diferente." disse Dean. "Há-de tudo correr bem. Vou fazer por isso."

"Também eu, Dean. Não te perco novamente. Nunca mais."

Dean e Sam trocaram um beijo e de seguida partiram novamente, rumo à sua nova vida, agora em conjunto, depois de todas as confusões resolvidas. Não podiam saber ou mesmo prever se teriam complicações no futuro e que tipo de complicações seriam, mas juntos conseguiriam ultrapassar tudo o que pudesse acontecer.


End file.
